


Fruits by the Foot

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), foot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: Lance was willing to do just about anything to please his horny boyfriend. Apparently that included indulging a burgeoning foot fetish.





	Fruits by the Foot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Methoxyethane. You can blame/thank her.
> 
> Follow me at dragonlandsandyaoihands on tumblr!

Lance was finding it difficult to hold onto his previous annoyance. What were Keith and he even arguing about again? Keith pulled back to tongue the head of Lance's cock and Lance promptly decided that it didn't matter. He slid his hand into Keith's hair, alternately stroking it and petting his face. He was propped up on his elbow watching, but when Keith looked up and winked at him, Lance's eyes rolled back into his head with a groan. Distracted as he was, Lance didn't notice where his hand was sliding until Keith was making a distinctly unhappy sound and pulling away.  
  
"Wait no come back.”  
  
"You just shoved your finger up my nose!”  
  
Lance eyed the offending finger warily before looking back at Keith with genuine remorse. How could his body betray him in his time of need?  
  
"Sorry about that, uh, I didn't mean to.”  
  
Keith leaned back in, frowning before he bit Lances hip bone sharply.  
  
"Ow shit!”  
  
Instinctively, Lance reared his opposite leg back to kick at Keith. His kinky boyfriend loved being bitten everywhere and Lance was definitely not opposed to some pain, but right on the hip? It hurt! This was supposed to be the end of an argument, not the beginning of a fight. Lance softened his kick so it was more of a small push with his foot against Keith's head. To discourage any more harsh biting. In retaliation, Keith relinquished Lance's hip and grabbed at his foot to subdue it. Then he got an idea. A truly awful idea. Looking Lance straight in the face, Keith brought his foot up to his face, parted his lips, and slipped the big toe into his mouth. Both of their reactions were immediate.  
  
"Oh gross come on!”  
  
Lance struggled to pull his leg back and, failing that, roll away off the bed. Keith leaned over to pin Lance down by his hips and look at the wriggling toes in his grasp. Something about his feet were...appealing. He flicked his tongue out to wiggle against the toe, slick with his saliva. His eyes drifted back to Lance, who had meanwhile stopped violently struggling and had a multitude of expressions flitting over his face, most of which weren't happy.  
  
"Is this a thing for you?”  
  
Keith glanced up and back at the foot speculatively.  
  
“Maybe."  
  
"My feet are gross man. I haven't showered yet today. I don't know if I want that mouth kissing me now…"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"You kiss me after your dick was in my mouth. It's not that different.”  
  
"Um, I think that's super different.”  
  
"...so does that mean you don't want me to keep blowing you?”  
  
Lance did some crazy things for his beautiful boy. Sighed and pretended it was totally fine that Keith had just sucked on his toe like a delicacy and then put that mouth back on his dick. He hardly even noticed that Keith held onto his foot as he resumed nosing and licking at his cock. Or complained when Keith rubbed at it afterwards.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Just because he neither complained nor brought it up again didn't mean Lance had forgotten, a few weeks later. He'd taken some time to think it over. Keith and he had always been considerate of each other's kinks and were lucky enough that most of them at least sort of overlapped. For the ones that didn't, well, those were saved for special occasions. Plus, nothing either of them brought up had ever been distasteful to the other. So Lance gave this proposed foot fetish due diligence. Keith obviously wouldn't do anything Lance wasn't comfortable with and it wasn't like their sex life was lacking in some way. But it was something Keith liked and Lance's biggest kink was turning his partner on and pleasing them.  
  
Lance thought about his objections to Keith and his feet. Honestly, it was the unwashed factor. He tried to imagine if he'd just bathed and his skin had been clean. It didn't seem nearly so bad really. Still wasn't something Lance would normally be interested in, but maybe…  
  
He made the impulse decision to give it a try. With properly clean feet. It would be a good excuse to give himself a pedicure. He idly wondered if Keith's desire for feet extended to shoes as well. Keith never showed much interest in the aesthetics of fashion, to Lance's knowledge, and certainly had not shown any interest in Lance's shoes. But what if they weren't the right kind of shoes? Maybe Keith liked a kind of shoe that Lance didn't own. Like...high heels?  
  
A nice pair of red, patent leather platform heels.  Lance delved back into his fantasy, but this time wearing heels. He was pleasantly surprised to feel a small curl of pleasure at the idea. He could do this. Find some cheap high heels on clearance somewhere and give Keith a real thrill. Lance grimaced slightly at the reminder of his paltry finances, but such was the life of a college kid. Even the thought of money couldn't bring down his excitement. He was grinning as he grabbed his keys to leave for class, planning to do a little shopping after.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Keith sighed and cracked his neck as he walked in the door that night. He'd had to deal with watching student presentations in the class he TA'd for and while they'd been utterly boring, it did mean that he was able to leave early. Lance and he had been busy for the past week with essays and their respective jobs and they hadn't had much time to relax together. Keith was looking forward to watching some Law and Order reruns, ordering pizza, and some lazy making out. He deposited his keys in the small tray Lance insisted on keeping by the door and kicked his shoes off. He could hear something coming from the bathroom and decided to sneak up on Lance, maybe hop in the shower with him if he hadn't gotten in yet. That plan, as well as any plans he might have made in the near future, were neatly derailed by the sight awaiting him.  
  
Lance was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in his robe, leaning over and painting his toenails a vibrant shade of blue. Keith sucked in a quiet breath as he watched, staying out of sight behind the door jam. Just the sight of Lance's feet wouldn't have been enough usually, but it'd been awhile. He'd gotten used to having sex on a regular basis and to suddenly go without for over a week was obviously impairing his judgment. He palmed himself through his jeans. God, even Lance's ankles were so soft and delicate looking, his whole form dripping with sex in the way that he was bent over, studiously stroking his nails. Lance was humming something unrecognizable to himself as he worked, switching to the other foot. It wasn't enough; he could see Lance's shoulder from where the robe was sliding off slightly and Jesus, Lance just stretched out a leg and wiggled his toes, begging Keith to admire them. Biting his lip, Keith stepped back from the doorway to unbuckle his belt and open the zipper slowly, wiggling his pants down. He paused briefly to open the drawer of their bedside table soundlessly and snag their bottle of lube. Clicking it open with a wince, he eagerly leaned against the wall to watch Lance in the mirror on the wall. He knelt to set the bottle on the carpet and stood again to cup his arousal in one hand and tease himself behind with the other. Yeah okay, maybe he was going overboard, but who knew when Lance would do this again? What if this was a one time opportunity? Like Hell Keith was missing this chance.  
  
Lance continued to murmur and laid down another coat of polish. Keith's mouth dropped open in pleasure as he slipped a finger inside himself. His legs shivered a little and he looked closer at Lance's feet, tanned and smooth with high delicate arches. His feet were a little larger than expected, based on proportions, and Lance kept them as nicely moisturized as the rest of his lithe body. His toes were long and shapely with little buds for tips. Keith released his lazy grip on his dick to bring a finger to his mouth. He sucked the end of his pinkie and remembered the silky soft skin on Lance's toe. His eyelashes fluttered. After another minute fingering his mouth and ass, Keith was fed up of just watching. He'd never been the kind of guy to just watch anyway.  
  
He finished stepping out of his pants, peeled off his socks, and stalked into the bathroom. He knelt immediately in front of Lance who screeched in surprise.  
  
"Keith! Holy crow you scared me! Aren't you supposed to still be in class?”  
  
Keith ignored the outburst and reached out to stroke his fingers gently along Lance's ankle. Closer, he could feel the excessive softness and smell the gentle fruity scent of Lance's lotion. He rubbed his thumb back and forth as his other hand resumed stroking his cock.  
  
"Okay...hey hold on! Back the fuck up Keith, I just painted those!”  
  
"I know. I've been watching.”  
  
Lance reared back a little.  
  
"What? From where?" Lance glanced around comically. "That's kind of creepy man…watching is fine if I know you're there, but that's something else."  
  
Lance lifted his foot, trying to tug it away from Keith to get his attention. Keith followed it raptly and pressed his face closer, lapping at the underside of his toes. Lance just sighed and let Keith hold his foot, nuzzling into the arch. And then he looked at this own foot.  
  
"Is that lube on my foot? Why is there lube on my foot? Is there lube on your hands? Were you hiding and getting off watching me-“  
  
Keith leaned forward in exasperation to shut Lance up with a kiss. Lance smiled into it before responding. The kiss became more heated as Lance felt Keith stroke his erection in tandem with Lance's foot. Lance wove one hand into Keith's hair and let the other trail down Keith's back, tripping his fingers down his spine. Keith let a few small sounds out and Lance swallowed them greedily as they pressed closer. Keith pulled away with a pop, licking his lips and staring at his hand cradling Lance's foot. As he glanced over, his movements froze.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?”  
  
Lance's voice was a little hoarse. Keith looked up at him and spent a moment with a gaze of pure adoration. Lance raised his eyebrows. He didn't see that look very often. Keith grabbed Lance's head, kissed him until they were both dizzy with breathlessness, and pushed him back suddenly. Lance's head was spinning and he felt Keith seize his foot and start shoving on one of the heels he'd noticed next to the bathtub. Lance squawked in protest which Keith adamantly ignored as he admired the contrast of Lance's heeled foot and bare foot. He carefully rested the heel on his lap, aiming the heel away from his dick and raised the other to his lips, mouthing around the tips of his toes. He flickered his tongue out to dip in the tiny spaces between each toe.  
  
"Aww come on!" Lance whined, flexing his toes a little against the wet warmth.  
  
Keith just continued to wriggle his tongue and slid his other hand lovingly over the top of Lance's foot where it was exposed by the shoe. Lance must have been wearing a weird expression because Keith released his foot from his mouth and snapped in frustration:  
  
"Fine. Just hold still. I need to just touch. A few minutes, that’s all I need. I want to touch you, I want…"  
  
Lance leaned back and rubbed his slick toes against Keith's cheek, smearing a wet trail. Keith opened his mouth and brought his hand back to his cock as his hips jerked up a little. Lance watched in fascination. Keith let his eyes fall half closed and hollowed his cheeks as he suckled the toes, keeping his hooded gaze locked on Lance. Finally, Lance could feel his own arousal building. The foot kink might be a little strange to him, but he did have to admit that he looked damn good in the heels and the way Keith was watching him and stroking himself was a heady sight. Keith opened his mouth to moan and Lance was done with holding still. Reaching forward to grab the other shoe, he jammed it on, uncaring of the still wet polish and damp feeling.  
  
Yanking his other foot from Keith’s lap and planting both feet on either side of his wary boyfriend, Lance opened up his robe and stood up…and up and up. The platforms gave him at least five extra inches and he tilted his shoulders, letting the robe slip off and pool around his feet. Keith licked his lips, raking his gaze hotly over Lance’s body on display. Lance was feeling pretty confident about the whole thing; it might have been the first time he’d ever planned a sexy move and successfully executed it.  
  
“Get up.”  
  
Keith’s eyes widened at the tone. Who was this and what had they done with the goofy, bemused Lance of mere moments ago? That was the voice of a man who would take no bullshit. Keith tucked his feet underneath him to rise, sliding a hand up Lance’s beautiful long leg. Abruptly, Lance grabbed Keith around the shoulders, shoving him back into the counter hard. Startled, Keith yelped as both of Lance’s hands gripped his thighs and pushed them apart to stand between. Lance ground down with his hips, quirking a wicked smile. Keith tried to catch up with the mood swing, feeling the whiplash setting in pleasantly.  
  
“On the counter. Now.”  
  
Pulse thundering in his ears, Keith rushed to comply. Lance’s cock jerked against his thigh at the enthusiasm. Keith boosted himself onto the counter and leaned back against the mirror, flinching at the cool glass against his upper back. His dick leaked precum against his shirt that he’d left on in his haste to join Lance in the bathroom. Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s thighs, spreading them wider and looking down at how hard they both were. He felt invincible. The heels didn’t just add height, they brought forth a surge of confidence and a desire to just take. If nothing else, Keith was responding beautifully to the scenario and that made everything even hotter. Lance rocked forward, eyes shutting briefly as he tried to get a little friction, and stepped closer to the counter.  
  
“How much did you finger yourself? I can see how wet you are. How many did you get in just watching me, just looking at my feet?”  
  
Keith tipped his head back against the mirror and keened, deep in his throat. His chest was heaving and sweat dripped down his face in glistening trails.  
  
“Were you thinking about this? When you saw the shoes? About how my feet would look in them? About how I’d fuck you in them?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, enough, God, come on.”  
  
It was as good an invitation as any. Lance let go of one leg to reach down to Keith’s hole, shiny in the florescent lights. A few fingers slipped in easily, pushing past the twitching rim. He twisted his wrist, spreading and rubbing inside. Keith could say Lance’s skin was silky smooth, but inside Keith was the softest Lance had ever felt in his life. Keith’s face and neck flushed, the redness disappearing down underneath his shirt. He didn’t have much leverage, folded as he was on the counter, but he tried to bear down against Lance’s fingers anyway. In response, Lance drew his fingers back out and Keith snarled at him.  
  
“Get on with it!”  
  
Normally, that was enough to have Lance obeying. Keith was always hot, but Lance loved him pushy and demanding. Add aggressive in to the mix and woo boy. But tonight? Not so much.  
  
“You’re not in charge right now.”  
  
Lance gripped his own cock, smoothing what lube he had on his fingers onto his erection, and pushed forward, just enough to have the head inside. He stood still while Keith squirmed, trying to pull Lance closer. He began speaking in an almost growl.  
  
“You stood outside there, staring at my feet, getting yourself off. Shoving your fingers inside yourself, too short to really reach where you wanted, practically salivating over the sight of me painting my nails. You came barging in here, scared the shit out of me, started grabbing at me and rubbing on me like a cat in heat. And I let you indulge yourself. But then you ruined my nail polish and you _are_ going to repaint them later.”  
  
Keith nodded desperately, shivering as Lance began to move, thrusting shallowly inside. Both of them were panting by then and Lance couldn’t keep up the growl in his voice.  
  
“So you are going to be good for me now and I am going to fuck you in these heels, just like you wanted you _slut_.”  
  
He punctuated the last word by slamming fully into Keith. Keith howled and leaned forward, wrapping himself around Lance. One hand clenched tight into Lance’s short hair and the other clawed at his back as Lance pounded into him. Lance held onto Keith’s leg and let the other slide around his body to his ass to pull him closer to the edge of the counter, thrusting as deep as possible each time. Keith moaned, burrowing his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, whimpering directly into his ear.  
  
“Yes, ah! Lance! Yeah, shit, I’ll paint them any color you want, rub them, anything. Please, yeah right there! Ah!”  
  
Lance felt the blood rush in his body, tensing his thighs to go even harder, grinding forward to make sure Keith felt all of him. He let his other hand caress Keith’s back with nimble fingers even as he felt Keith’s nails dig into his own, scratching feral lines into his back that Lance would feel the sting of under his shirts for days. Keith scooted forward, meeting each thrust as much as he could and letting out sweet little noises whenever the head of Lance’s cock rubbed just the right way. His own cock was trapped between them, but he couldn’t get enough friction to cum and he didn’t want to.  
  
Lance took the opportunity to keep his eyes open, dazedly watching Keith’s ass bounce against the counter with every thrust. He squeezed a handful and panted harder. God, what he wouldn’t give to have mirrors on every wall of their bedroom so he could see all the angles of that sweet ass bouncing on his cock… Shifting his feet, Lance continued to pound into the aforementioned sweet ass, and was pulled from his reverie by a sharp pinch.  
  
“Ow what the hell?” he panted out, trying to see his feet around Keith’s writhing body.  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“Jesus, these heels pinch. Ow. Goddamn.”  
  
He shifted his weight again, trying vainly to maintain his pace.  
  
“Okay you know what? I’m like losing a toe here man. So you better hurry up and cum or I’m gonna have to stop.”  
  
Keith clutched him tighter, digging his free heel into Lance’s lower back, urging him on.  
  
“No, don’t stop. Feels good. S-so good. You look so hot in the shoes. Don’t stop. Please. Lance, _please_ ”  
  
Lance couldn’t turn him down if he was pleading with him. Mustering himself and feeling close to his own orgasm, Lance tucked his head against Keith’s, pressing them both against the mirror and rocking down into Keith’s slippery warmth, abandoning any pretense at a steady pace. Holding Keith’s leg tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises, Lance snarled:  
  
“You’ve got a job. Next time, you buy the stupid shoes.”  
  
Keith thought about repainting Lance’s nails tonight and soothing the hurt from his feet with his thumbs, maybe rubbing on more of that mouth-watering lotion. Thought about expensive leather high heels and how Lance had looked, towering over him with his hands on his hips. Thought about the buttery soft feeling of leather encasing and cradling those feet and how the contrast would feel against his hands, his mouth, his dick… Suddenly clamping his legs around Lance, Keith tensed up as his release crashed over him. If he wasn’t so close to cumming himself, Lance would have laughed.  
  
As it was, Lance only needed a few moments more before he was following into his own orgasm, gasping wetly into Keith’s hair. They both panted against each other, leaning against the slightly fogged up mirror. Lance winced as he managed to extract himself from Keith’s clinging embrace, long enough to step out of the hell heels and grab a wash cloth to clean Keith up. The sink was right there so it was pretty quick. Keith pulled him in and kissed him deeply.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll rub the hurt out. Take care of you. Make your feet even more gorgeous.”  
  
Lance smiled dopily, nuzzling in to kiss his boy again.  
  
A few minutes, or more than a few maybe, later found Lance reclined on the tile floor, with a pillow behind his back, flicking through his phone as Keith sat contentedly with him, waiting for the nail polish to dry with Lance’s feet in his lap. He’d done an excellent job, (but not better than Lance had done himself), reapplying the blue polish and massaging out the cramp induced by wearing the shoes. Keith had tried to convince him that all new shoes hurt when you wore them for the first time, but Lance doggedly argued that these heels in particular were pinch-tastic.  
  
(“That’s not even a word!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter! They are!”)  
  
Lance sighed and wiggled his back a little, feeling tired and comfortable. Keith’s hands were squeezing the heel of his left foot and pushing into the arch and he had to admit: Keith was pretty talented at foot rubs. Lance snorted at his own joke. His eyes had fallen shut at some point and he was drifting in euphoria when he went to move his right foot and-  
  
“No way.”  
  
And his foot had brushed against Keith’s dick. Keith’s _hard_ dick. His eyes flew open and he looked at Keith, scandalized. They’d been having a tender moment! Keith blushed and looked away.  
  
“You keep wriggling your feet around in my lap! And they’re really nice all painted.”  
  
“We just had sex! Right here! In this bathroom. We had sex.”  
  
Keith pursed his lips and refused to make eye contact.  
  
“The skin between your pinkie toe and fourth toe is really soft…” he mumbled, shifting his hands so that he could stroke said skin. Lance just continued to stare at him. Keith huffed “Okay look, this time I’ll just jerk off. Whatever.”  
  
“Well I’m not gonna stop you, but seriously dude? Seriously?”  
  
Keith glared at him. Then he glanced to the side, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. He took Lance’s feet from his lap and gently set them on the floor before moving so that he was on his knees against the hard tile. He reached back to pull his shirt over his head, the fabric damp with sweat and cum. He cast it off somewhere to the side and spread his knees wider, dipping his hand to run down his chest and over his abs teasingly. Lance’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Oh my God.” he muttered faintly.  
  
Keith grinned wide, full of teeth. Keith rolled his hips as he brought his hand back up, pushing his hair out of his face and letting his hand linger on his exposed neck. His knees were sliding against the tile uncomfortably though, so Keith figured he would get to the good part sooner rather than later. He pushed the nail kit away, but kept the clear top coat of polish near and unscrewed the cap, leaving the brush in. He crawled up to Lance to press a slow, languid kiss to his mouth before turning around and swinging a leg over Lance so that Keith was straddling him backwards. Keith took a few seconds to grind his hips against Lance’s thighs before scooting his knees back and lying face down on Lance’s legs. Lance stared and started planning his handwritten apology to Jesus.  
  
“Baby what the hell?” Lance managed.  
  
He could feel the hard muscles of Keith’s chest pressing in against his shins and saw that Keith was carefully painting on the top clear coat of nail polish. Lance giggled, high and breathless at the sight. Keith slid one hand down to hold the foot still as he gingerly applied the polish. In between each toe, he lewdly humped down into Lance’s thighs as he squeezed them together. Lance couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over the swell of Keith’s pretty ass, sliding a couple of fingers down where a combination of lube and his own cum was leaking out of Keith’s trembling hole.  
  
“Fucking filthy sweetheart.”  
  
Lance’s voice was as reverent as his hands, cupping Keith’s ass and rolling it down, greedily pulling Keith closer as he arched his back and shamelessly panted. Keith ambitiously worked on the nail polish still, even as he clenched his knees and rutted down helplessly. Lance started running his mouth, crooning as he roved his hands over Keith’s wanton body.  
  
“So hungry for me, so pretty waving your ass around like that, just for me. You’re getting me hard again baby. Gotta take responsibility for this.”  
  
He canted his hips up, jerking Keith back along his legs so that Lance’s dick could ride up the slicked channel between his ass cheeks. A rough exhale caught in his throat.  
  
“You were supposed to paint my nails, Godammit. How do you always turn everything into getting laid?” When Keith didn’t respond verbally, Lance stopped moving and Keith sank his teeth into Lance’s ankle, immediately soothing the bite with his tongue and moaning. “You’re getting that polish everywhere you know.”  
  
This time Lance did get a response. Keith hauled himself forward, his cock dragging a wet line up Lance’s legs. Reaching his feet, Keith bent his head and tongued the toes in front of him, twisting his head to scrape the polish from the non-nail parts with his teeth. He dragged his teeth down each toe individually before lapping at them again, just to make sure he got it all. Then he switched to the other foot.  
  
“That…wasn’t really what I had in mind.”  
Was it okay to eat that stuff? It wasn't poisonous was it? Probably not. Hopefully not.  
“Are you complaining?”  
  
Keith wiggled his ass provocatively and threw a smirk over his shoulder. No. No, he really wasn’t complaining. Not if he got a view like this.  
  
“Whatever you want, you horny thing.”  
  
As if he was just waiting for permission, Keith ground down more at that. Lance slapped his ass, watching it bounce, and drooled. Then he reached up and grabbed Keith's hips, pulling him back against him. Keith let out a startled noise that morphed into a moan as Lance lined up his prick and slid back inside of his used hole. Lance leaned forward, laying Keith back down against his legs and draping himself along his back. Lance dragged his lips along Keith’s back and Keith tilted his head away to expose more of his neck, to which Lance took advantage, nipping the shell of his ear. He immediately found that he didn’t have much leverage to thrust, but after getting over his surprise, Keith made it clear that Lance didn’t have to do anything. Lance decided to just hold on and enjoy the ride.  
  
Keith held on tight to Lance’s ankles, knocking away the clear polish in his haste to get his hands wrapped around those feet. He struggled to get his knees underneath him a little and tucked his own toes so he could build up a little momentum backing up onto Lance’s cock. It was an awkward position and neither of them could move too much, but Keith was so worked up that he didn’t think it would take him very long to cum and he could finish Lance off after. He privately thanked any deity listening for Lance’s flexibility and willingness to accommodate Keith like this because being basically humped into the floor as he pushed back, needy as all hell, was blowing his mind.  
  
Keith alternated between pressing back onto Lance’s prick and thrusting down at the slick space he’d created between Lance’s thighs. It was sleek and snug around his cock, making his eyes roll back into his head. He was too far gone to make any kind of rhythm and he could feel Lance rocking forward into him rapidly anyway. Lance was in heaven. Keith’s ass was so round and perky and smooth and squeezing him so so good.  
  
Keith laved his tongue sloppily over Lance’s ankles. He tongued the dip of the bones and let his fingers trace the bottoms of the tips of Lance’s toes. He had rough callouses, sure, on the balls and heels of his feet, but his skin care regime apparently extended to the soles of his feet, judging by the soft skin. Keith relished the warm skin under his hands, turning his head to press kisses along the inside flesh of Lance’s calves. The arousal in his stomach curled tighter the faster he slammed back, arching his spine to find an even better angle. He loved the drag of Lance’s cock in and out of his hole, loved being fucked after he’d already cum once so he was more sensitive.  
  
His knees started to hurt from digging into the tile and the hoarse sounds Lance was making started to be a little less pleasure and a little more pain. They didn’t usually switch, but the fact that Lance’s ass was bony was hard to miss. Not that Keith didn’t love it, didn’t love fucking it sometimes when Lance spread his legs and ordered Keith to fuck him right now, but it must not have been pleasant to be on the tile. Keith turned his efforts to thrusting down instead of back, clutching at Lance’s ankles and panting wetly. Lance squeezed his thighs together on one particular push and Keith was gone, tensing and moaning as he drooled a little.  
  
“Lance-ah!”  
  
Lance whimpered into his hair as Keith went pliant in his arms. His boyfriend made the best noises. When Keith relaxed after cumming, he’d slumped further down and only the head of Lance’s cock was still in him. He had no leverage, could only buck his hips in frustration, seeking out more friction, just a little bit more. Lance tried to shove his hand between them to jerk himself off, trying to get a couple of fingers around his stiff, leaking dick. He couldn’t come like this, needed to come. Keith felt a hand working between them. He wanted to be pressed entirely against Lance, wanted to make him cum. Keith made a displeased sound and pushed his hips back to sit up, sending Lance into a babbling frenzy.  
  
“Keith, please, oh God baby, I need more, more, please-“  
  
Keith heaved himself up and bounced on Lance’s dick, clenching as much as he could, letting his head fall back and panting with the effort and oversensitivity. Lance bent his knees and helped Keith up, pulling him harshly down on his staccato thrusts, making helpless grunts until he finally shuddered and tensed up, emptying for a second time inside Keith.  
  
They both collapsed back onto the floor as they tried to catch their breath, Lance landing thankfully back on the pillow.  
  
“We haven’t had this much sex in one day since end of exams last semester.”  
  
“Shut up.” Keith grunted, snuggling into his boyfriend’s arms. They’d move to clean up and cuddle some place more comfortable soon. But for now, they were content to lay, sweaty and exhausted, on the cold tile.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A few weeks later, Keith stopped Lance before they left for the movie they were seeing with Hunk and Pidge.  
  
“What’s up Babe? You gotta pee?”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes dramatically and reached into the closet to pull out a medium sized box. He aggressively handed it to Lance who fumbled for a second before catching it.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“J-just open it already.”  
  
Lance was charmed. He didn’t know what the occasion was, but he loved receiving gifts any time. He pulled the lid off and…and…  
  
“Shoes?”  
  
Not just any shoes either. They were red suede spike heeled shoes with a few thin ankle straps. The sheer angle of the shoe was imposing; would he even be able to stand up in these? He reached in hesitantly to touch the shoes. The suede was softer than he expected, and he hummed in thought. Besides being strappy and a deep, blood red, the shoes were remarkably plain. They looked expensive. But they felt smooth, velvety, and like they had some kind of memory foam sole. Lance was impressed that whoever designed these wasn’t a total sadist. Keith cleared his throat.  
  
“So, uh, do you like them?” He asked tentatively.  
  
Lance looked up and saw how suddenly shy Keith looked, refusing to make eye contact and clenching his hands where his arms were crossed defensively across his chest. Lance vaguely remembered instructing Keith to buy him nicer shoes, but he’d been joking. He never expected Keith to spend his hard earned money from the garage on him like this.  
  
“I dunno if I can walk in them, but you know what that means right?”  
  
Keith met his eye, confused. Lance reached out to interlace their fingers together, setting the shoe box carefully down on the floor to the side. He pulled Keith’s hand to his mouth and pressed a loving kiss to the back of Keith’s dumb glove. Lance smirked.  
  
“I’ll have to wear them a lot for practice.”


End file.
